1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet clutches of a self-propelled vehicle transmission and more particularly to an oil shield and diverters for the hydraulic fluid flow passing through a multiple disk clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous attempts have been made to divert the fluid flow to or around the torque transmitting clutches, as exemplified in the following patents. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,670, discloses a self-modulated clutch with drag-reduction valve which includes an annular retainer element communicating with the self-modulating mechanism.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,210 discloses a wet clutch lubricating system having a reservoir upper wall with deflector means thereon for catching fluid propelled by rotation of the driving member and directing it into the reservoir.
However, none of the prior art references of record discloses or teaches the novel design of the oil clutch oil shield and diverter as disclosed in the subject invention hereinbelow.